


My Sun, My Moon and All My Stars

by pastelhoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barista!Seokmin, First time writing, Heartbroken!Seungkwan, M/M, cringey asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelhoon/pseuds/pastelhoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan thinks today has been the worst day ever but a certain someone makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sun, My Moon and All My Stars

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this author's ff is her very first one so, try not to cringe (but that is impossible). the ff's title is from a quote. and comment some suggestions for me to improve my writing style. thank you so much for reading this and i hope you enjoy. words inside the * indicates seungkwan's thoughts

“This day cannot get any worse.” Seungkwan sends out a loud cry. His car got broken, he’s got almost no money to pay the landlord and now he’s fired all of a sudden. It’s like almost all of his everything is now gone. At least he still has his boyfriend. Well, he thinks he still has.

  
“Kwan, I need to break up with you.”

  
“Why? Why Hansol?? Don’t ever call me Kwan. I can’t deal with any piece of shit I’ve gotten today. Today has been very horrible to me and now you! You know what Hansol, fuck you! Go back to your man and don’t ever come back to me, you got it?” Seungkwan groans shrilly.

  
“This is why I want to break up with you. That attitude of yours is annoying me so much. You think you can just boss people around, huh? I’ve been using you, don’t you get it? I’m manipulating you to get Jisoo to like me because you’re very popular, that way he will notice me. Well, good luck in your life!” Hansol reveals to Seungkwan his intentions. Hansol just left him and took all of his stuff leaving Seungkwan as much more broken than he was before the break up.

  
*I don’t think what’s happening is reality. Am I dreaming? I never want to wake up in this deceiving dream. But I have to look forward and move on. I’m willing to move on from this so called “nightmare”.*

  
He went right to his bed and drifted to sleep. He prays tomorrow isn’t as dreadful as it is today.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

  
“Aghhh!” Seungkwan lets out a whimper. “Let’s see if today is better than what happened yesterday. Heck! I don’t even want to remember what happened yesterday.” “I’m going to do the make me smile challenge. These thoughts are so silly. I just want to smile once for today.”

  
He does his normal routine and goes to a cafe.

  
*Hmm, the smell of coffee sends me thrills to my bones. I can’t wait to taste it. Maybe I’ll order Cafe Au Lait; I just miss it so much. It’s like regular coffee with steamed milk.*

  
“One Cafe Au Lait please.”

  
“Coming up.” A handsome stranger appears out of the blue.

  
*Wow, this stranger is ridiculously good looking! I might as well ask you your name.*

  
“Excuse me but what’s your name?” Seungkwan tries to not sound so obvious.

  
“Lee Seokmin. “ Seokmin states happily.

  
“What are you looking for hot stuff? Me? Well, let’s hook up. I’m totally interested in you.” Seokmin says flirtatiously.

  
*Um... My opinion on this guy went from 100-0. He’s such a total flirt even though he’s very attractive. His face just screams god but his personality screams pervert. And he’s so smiley I want to puke now.*

  
“So are you just going to stand there? Look for a seat and I’ll be right there.” Seokmin winks to Seungkwan that looks so creepy.

  
“Here’s your Cafe Au Lait. I still don’t know your name so please tell me.” “Boo Seungkwan.” “I’ve laid my eyes on you since the time you came here. It feels like you’re my soul mate. Those eyes and chubby cheeks. I want to tap your ass though.”

  
*Insert awkward silence here*

  
“Sure. But tell me something about yourself” Seungkwan asks in interest.

  
“Lee Seokmin. Born on February 18, 1997. From Gyeonggi-do. I like to sing a lot. And to add that I’m a handsome talented guy so you should hook up with me right now. I’m free anytime you want me to go somewhere with you. Tap on this man before someone else gets it. Hurry!”

  
Seungkwan laughs loudly. “Wow, I didn’t know that you’re a funny guy. I have a thing for funny guys.“ He blurts out.

  
“Dokyeommie. Dokyeommie. Hold up! Where are you, Dokyeommie? Are you there?” Seokmin tries to cheer up Seungkwan.

  
*Wait his nickname is dokyeommie. That’s so cute.*

  
“I have never laughed this much since yesterday. Thank you so much.” Seungkwan ends up crying. Oh shit! What did I do? I’m so sorry. You can lean on my shoulder if you want. Yesterday was horrible to you, wasn’t it?” “Yeah. I have only a few won and my pathetic boyfriend was just using me to get who he wants. “ “Well, that man just missed out on the perfect man in the world.”

  
*If it wasn’t for this guy, this week would’ve been so bad. I’m actually thinking of maybe hooking up with this guy.*

  
“Thank you so much for comforting me. You know, you just got a special place in my heart, Seokmin. You’re very humble, happy, sweet and funny. Let’s try to meet up at Monday on McDonalds, 6:30, got it? You’re like my sun, my moon and all my stars.” Seungkwan smiles for once.

  
“That smile of yours is very beautiful. It’s like the beautiful evening breeze. Try to smile often. And yes, I would so go on that meet up.” Seokmin stares at Seungkwan like he’s the most precious being on earth which he is.

  
They decided to give each other out their numbers.


End file.
